The Seekers Passion
by JeanofGrey101
Summary: Harry and Krum meet on the banks of the Black Lake.


**A/N**

Warning this story does contain underage sex between an 14 and 17 year old read at your own discretion.

* * *

**The seekers passion**

It was a chilly and foggy night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school is the middle of the infamous and eventful Tri-Wizard tournament. Harry, the youngest of the Tri-Wizard champions, is restless and frustrated because of all the articles about him by Rita Skeeter. They kept saying that he and his best friend Hermione are dating, but Hermione is dating the famous Bulgarian Quidditch seeker Viktor Krum.

On this foggy evening Harry decides to go down to the Black Lake to try to relax and calm down before the second tournament. He walks along the lake and thinks to himself what the clue in the egg might be, on the way he notices the Durmstrang ship just floating on the lake. He could hear the creaking of the woods and the snapping of their school flag. He begins to realize that the sounds are very lulling and relaxing he begins to lose himself in a trance of the sounds. Then he is suddenly alert and awake when a very deep, heavily accented manly voice calls his name.

"Harry Potter, right?"

Harry turned to find a Durmstrang student standing behind him, with closer inspection Harry notices that the student is none other than Viktor Krum, the famous seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team.

"Oh, erm hi," Harry said.

"May I av a vord please?" Viktor responds.

"Sure what is it?"

Viktor was wearing a look of intense curiosity. The two walk closer to a statue of an old wizard. Viktor starts immediately, "I vant to know vat your relationship vith Her-moin-ninny? And please do not lie to me."

Harry is struck with a twinge of self concern "Uhh what? Oh nothing, I mean she's a friend and she's brilliant but only, strictly a friend she would concur with me."

Viktor looks at Harry with a look of questioning "If dat is true then vhy do I here all zees talk of you and dear Her-moin-ninny being together?"

Harry starts to get nervous as he starts to notice Viktor's build and muscular from. "I swear to you nothing is going on between Her-moin-n…..I mean Hermione and I. It's that damn Skeeter woman she keeps writing articles stating that I and Hermione are a couple I promise you."

Viktor's expressions soften and his voice became softer in tone but still heavily accented. "Vell ok I veell believe you I vas just concerned Her-moin-ninny means a lot to me as might not know."

Harry was relieved at the change of tone in Krum's voice. "So, um how, uh how long have you been playing Quidditch? You are quite good at it."

A smirk of gratitude appeared on Victor's face, "I av been playing quid-ditch four years now I like it very much."

Harry was shocked but not at the same time, "oh! Really m-me too but you are much better than I am."

Krum's expression of gratitude widened "I dink you might be my one competition you are very good quid-ditch seeker."

Harry was in awe and so flattered that his face turned a very cute pink. "Y-you r-really think so? Wow uh erm thanks..." A small embarrassed smile appears across Harry's face. "So um," he hesitates, "may I ask you a question Viktor?"

Viktor answers in a curious but intrigued look, "Yes of course."

Harry starts, but hesitates, he then asks, "so um h-how or wh-what are your intentions for Hermione like, um, how far do you uh, how far do you think you will go with her?"

Viktor's face immediately turns into a shocked and questioning expression.

Harry begins quickly, "I'm sorry that is none of my business that was far too forward of me I'm-"

"Vould you like to find out?" Krum interrupts.

"I don't know what I was thinking so sorr… wait what?"

Krum repeats, "Vould you like to find out my intentions?"

Harry was confused and taken aback he begins to think to himself _"is he making a move on me?" _Harry speaks saying, "um what do you mean?"

A very mischievous and lustful smile grows on Krum's face, "Vould you like to see vhat my intentions for Her-moin-ninny are? I vill show you if you vant."

Harry starts to think to himself before he answers he starts thinking about the stuff he has heard around from side conversations between Durmstrang girls and even some of the Beuxbatons girls saying that the Durmstrang men were well marked in the subject of "biology". Harry then responds, "What um…what would you show me, 'cause I'm pretty sure Hermione knows about every magical flower on the grounds and she probably wouldn't like very many candies."

Krum responds, "Vhy do you say that about the candies?"

Harry answers, "Her parents are dentist. They take care of their own and others teeth and candy can be bad for them, her parents are muggles it's a muggle profession."

Krum starts quickly, "oh! I is not talking about presents, I'm talking abouts zee stuff I vill do vith her." Krum's smile widened even more lustfully.

Harry asks Krum, "What are you going to do with her you're not going to do something that will harm her are you?"

"Of course not I could never bring harm to dear her-moin-ninny, but I can't promese that it vont hurt a little," Krum chuckles, "but if you vant I can show you and you can tell me if you tink she vill like it, do you vant to, I tink you vill like it."

Harry thinks again to himself "_why not?"_ and then with great courage he says, "o-ok yeah definitely."

Krum's smile melts into a very relieved and excited expression he takes Harry's hand and tells him, "den come vith me I vill take you somevhere vhere ve vont be disturbed."

Harry was very nervous but excited, he did not know what he was getting himself into. Krum takes Harry to a spot just behind a wall ruin they reach the wall and Krum turns to harry and says, "Are you nervous?"

"Um a little," Harry says.

"Yeah me too I av never done dis before, at least, not with a ma- I mean a Hogwarts student."

Harry begins to wonder what Krum was going to say but soon realizes what when Krum makes the first move. Harry had just realized that Krum had grasped Harry by his shoulders and was pulling him in close to his body. Harry begins to turn red and starts to feel very warm his stomach was jumping every time Krum exhaled he felt like someone hit him with a jinx that puts real butterflies in his stomach. Krum then does it he brings Harry in quickly and kisses him.

Harry was in shock at first but then realizes that it was quite nice it was kind of rough but soft and wet too. Harry then felt something moving in his mouth that was very warm he noticed that it was Krum's tongue.

Harry closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Krum's neck and continues to snog with him. Harry could then feel that Krum was breathing very hard and starting to sweat as was he. They both stop for a bit because Harry wanted to ask something, but Krum obviously wanted to say something too.

"Um it's kind of cold do you want to try and find somewhere warmer?"

Krum smiles and says in a very erotic tone, "oh do not vorry I vill make it very varm very quick."

At first Harry wanted to say something along the lines of will we be moving that much? But just then Krum took out his wand and did a very complicated wave. Then a dome with a silver tint to it surrounded them and Harry noticed that it was warm and comfortable even the ground was warm and even softer like a grass bed.

"Dere iz dat better?" Krum said in a comforting voice.

"Yeah, much better." Harry then took some charge and began to snog Viktor more, the expression on Viktor's face turned into a look of complete ecstasy.

Krum then began to lift up Harry's sweater as Harry began to unbutton Krum's shirt. Harry began to pant and moan a little as Viktor continues to undress him. Harry had just gotten Krum's shirt of and was turned even more on by how buff he was, Krum's pecs were the perfect size and he had the sexiest abs he had ever seen. Viktor was un-doing Harry's belt while Harry was un-doing Krum's, but when Harry gets to Krum's zipper Krum stops him.

Saying, "Vait I vant to ask you do mind if I un-do these myself?"

Harry was a little shocked, not because he stopped or because he asked to do his own zipper, but because he didn't have to ask at all. Harry went back to unbuttoning Krum's shirt while Krum un-zipped and un-buttoned his pants. When krum pulled down his pants, Krum pulled Harry into him more and Harry moaned deeply. He could feel Viktor's cock, which was not yet fully erect, against his own which was also not fully hard.

Harry then looked down and his eyes began to widen so much that he thought that they might have fallen out of his head. He saw Krum's huge fat bulge it wasn't even fully erect and it was already huge. He wanted to ask Krum a question, but stopped himself because he was afraid of saying something that would kill the mood. He didn't have to say anything anyways for Krum had answered the un-asked question for him

"No, dat is not hair or bush that you think you see, dat tis all dick." Krum had a smile of pride on his face.

"It's so big it reminds me of a basilisk!"

Krum smiled and laughed, "yes but unlike a basilisk it vont kill you if you look at it."

Just then Harry looked up to Krum whose face had a beckoning and pleading look about it. Like second nature Harry knew what Viktor meant to do, Harry then dropped down to his knees and slowly pulled Viktor's tight boxer briefs down. Harry was quivering and shaking he was so excited and his heart was beating so fast he was afraid that if he pulled down Krum's underwear too fast he would have a heart attack . He kept pulling very slowly but Krum was too impatient, he just reached into his boxers and just pulled it out.

Harry sat back just a little so he could get a good look at it. Krum's cock was almost 10 inches, but when Harry was about to do what he was longing to..

..(40)Krum stops him again, and said, "I vant to make zis moment to stay vis you forever." Krum took his wand out again and pointed it at his big meaty cock and simply says, "engorgio" and then when it grew 1 inch more in width, he then said "Vould you like me to make it bigger?" harry was just dumb founded he was salivating and his tongue was almost hanging out of his mouth he wanted Viktor's dick so much he then answered "oh yeah I want to remember everything I want you to fuck me good and hard."

Krum smiled and with his wand still pointed he said "erecto maxima!" when Krum said this harry was then drooling Krum's cock was no longer in between flaccid and stiff it was fully erect and had also grown 1 more inch in length, harry was now lustfully and hungrily staring at Krum's cock that was 2 and a half inches wide and 11 and a half inches long. Harry looked up and saw the krum had the same pleading look on his face he knew what he wanted him to do but harry wanted to take this moment to be a bit of a tease instead of getting right to it harry just grabbed it and stroked it softly and just played with Krum's big, hairy, sweaty balls while Krum just moaned in pleasure.

Both harry and Viktor were now panting and sweating "do you like this, the way I'm stroking your big fat cock?" harry said "oh fuck yeah iz so good yeah stroke my big cock!" Krum responded.

Harry couldn't stand it any longer he felt he teased long enough and he was afraid that his mouth would go dry from salivating so much; he leaned in closer and started to lick his balls Krum moaned even louder with pleasure.

Harry began to put Krum's balls more into his mouth and suck on them. Harry was surprised in his self he did not know that he could open his mouth so wide he had noticed that he had both of Krum's balls in his mouth and he was swirling them around and sucking and licking them at the same time.

Viktor put his hands on Harry's head to hold him there harry decided he wanted more than Krum's balls and decided to go for the part he was really wanting. Harry stopped sucking on Krum's balls, Viktor's balls were dripping sweat and saliva harry was shaking with excitement adrenaline was rushing through his body.

Harry was looking at Krum's juicy cock with eager desire and started to go in slowly but Krum was too hot and horny he just grabbed Harry's head and shoved his big hard cock into his mouth and just began to thrust in and out in Harry's mouth.

Harry was moaning with pleasure while Krum face fucked him and would hold his hips. Krum was going faster and faster, his balls slapping his chin making a very sexy slap sound.

Krum was moaning and grunting with total pleasure, harry was once again shocked with himself he found out that he had no major gag reflex and went to another level and forced his mouth further on Krum's cock and began deep throating on Krum's cock.

Krum was fucking Harry's face so fast now that harry thought he would black out from the force of Krum's powerful pelvic thrusts.

Krum had been face fucking harry for about 8 minutes now and harry thought that Krum's was going to cum in his mouth any moment but Krum wasn't showing any signs of climaxing but Krum did do something that harry didn't expect. Harry could feel Krum pulling his now very wet and rock hard cock out of his mouth harry looked up to see Krum licking his lips harry stood up and him and Krum began to snog even more this time more forcefully and wildly.

Krum was completely naked but harry still had his boxers on. Krum was slowly slipping his hands down toward Harry's boxers to take them off. Harry was completely hard by now as well. Harry was reaching his arms around to Viktor's ass and squeezing it he noticed that Krum was quite hairy but not too much just enough.

Harry's mind was all over the place he couldn't control himself any longer he didn't care if what he did didn't really make sense he just wanted to touch and grab Krum all over.

He began to just slide his hands up and down Krum's ass then to his back which was warm and smooth, he continued around his neck, then down his chest. He lingered on his nipple which were hard and hot, harry was rubbing them softly first but he heard Krum forcefully grunt the word "harder pinch them harder yessss!" harry obeyed and began to pinch and twist them harder making Krum grunt harder and moan more.

Harry then went further down to feel Krum's abs, he could feel them flexing ever so often with pleasure. Harry continued down his abs to his dick he started o stroke Krum's cock some more it was still rock hard and hot and it still had some of his saliva on it from when Krum face fucked him.

Krum soon decided that it he wanted to really make a lasting impression on harry so he decided to finally remove Harry's underwear. When Krum looked down his face acquired a look of pleasure and shock. Harry was more endowed then Krum had expected, Harry's cock was about 10 inches fully erect and it was about an inch and a half thick. Krum's mouth was now watering as he gazed at Harry's cock with string desire.

"I don't usually do dis but I can't help myself you are just so huge!" Krum said with a shaking excited voice as he squatted down to Harry's waist level. "Oh fuck yeah!" harry said when he realized what Krum was preparing to do.

Krum leaned in closer to Harry's cock which was now rock hard, pink, and a little veiny. Krum didn't want to make himself wait he was too excited he wasted no time and within seconds Krum was sucking Harry off.

Harry was moaning very loud now and was biting his finger to try and keep him from yelling and alerting anyone to his and rums whereabouts. Harry felt like he was going to blow any second the way Krum was sucking him off it felt so good he thought that nothing could feel this good ever again.

Krum stopped sucking harry after five minutes passed and began to stroke harry for a little bit but not even three minutes had passed when Krum stood up but this time not to snog instead he tells harry in a commanding but erotic tone "get on your knees now." harry looks at Krum with a expression of questioning but does what he is told.

Harry squats down and bends over into a doggy style position. Krum then got on his knees behind harry and started to rub his hard throbbing cock on Harry's ass and in between is cheeks , harry started to moan softly, Krum continued and would push his cock into Harry's ass just barely penetrating his tight hole.

"OH BLOODY FUCKIN HELL! FUCK ME ALREADY!" yelled harry so loud he was sure someone would have heard him. Krum didn't tease anymore but rammed his hard throbbing cock into his ass and began to thrust harder than ever. "Oh you hole is just so tight, it feels so good" Krum moans loudly.

Harry felt his hole stretching around Krum's hard cock. He could feel it deep inside him, "oh fuck yeah, oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, harder, harder damnit fuck that tight hole!" harry moaned louder. "You like my huge cock inside you don't you?! Oh fuck you feel so good oh I think I is going to cum!"

Harry moaned louder and louder as Krum started fucking him even harder. "No!" yelled harry "no not yet, I want you to fuck me more it feels so good!" harry felt Krum pull out and then felt his body jolt up and twist around. He was now facing up and could see Krum's devilishly naughty smile. "Spread your legs!" Krum commanded harry who obeyed instantly.

Krum moved in closer and began to fuck harry again, harry moaned softly as Krum put his cock in his ass once again "oh yes fuck me Krum fuck me harder!" Krum's hard thrust were jolting harry hard up and down making his moans sound scattered. Krum was holding Harry's legs in the air fucking him harder and harder grunting and moaning loudly with every strong thrust.

Harry bent his knees and rested his calves on Krum's muscular and hot shoulders and wrapped his ankles around his neck. Krum held onto Harry's thighs pulling him in even harder and faster know. Harry was now moaning so loud Krum could feel the vibrations of his voice all over him. "Yes! Yes, moan louder for me oh yes!" Krum said loudly. Harry feared that someone would hear him and Krum if no one had already, but he disregarded his fear and started to scream from the feeling of Krum's hot cock in his ass.

"Oh I is going to cum oh fuck yes it feels so good!" Krum said with a yell. Harry felt Krum pull out and was about to jerk off on Harry's stomach but harry quickly sat himself up and began to suck Krum harder than before. Krum let out a yell that was so loud; Harry could feel the vibration of his voice in Krum's cock. Krum was fucking Harry's face again and even harder than before.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes I'm going to cum AHHHHHHHH!" Krum yelled, at last the moment harry was waiting for. Harry felt his mouth fill with Krum's warm thick creamy cum. Krum was still fucking Harry's face while he was cumming, he was cumming hard and fast harry was shocked with Krum's load it was still coming. Harry knew that if he didn't want to lose any of it he would have to swallow and so with great enjoyment he did, it felt so good running down his throat.

"Mmmhmmhmmmm!" moaned harry Krum came down his throat. The load was unbelievable harry thought Krum had blown at least a third of a cup of cum in his mouth maybe more. Krum had shot one last time and it was the hardest of them all and it was so powerful it made harry choke a little from the impact on the back of his throat.

Krum took his still rock hard cock out of Harry's mouth and began to stroke it as it slowly started to go down. Harry fell flat on his back and Krum on his chest next to him with his arm over Harry's chest. "Oh Viktor that was incredible, that was the best thing I've ever felt in my life" harry sighed, "thank you I is glad you liked it" Krum said with a tired but satisfied tone.

"So…" harry began "was this erm um a onetime thing or um will or um can we…. I mean if it's alright wit .…", "OH! No this hopefully won't be last time I enjoyed your ass very much it was very tight I liked it." Krum interjected cheerfully. "Oh! Great um… so um when do you plan to um show Hermione?" harry felt a little bit of jealousy grow in him as he asked Krum this question. "Oh I think I might ball her the night of ball." Harry looked over at Krum who had a smile of cleverness across his face. "Oh um hahahaha that's funny hahahaha" harry quickly forced a laugh out so that Krum wouldn't be offended, "I have good humor to you uh?" "Oh yeah definitely!" harry answered back quickly.

Krum stood up and stretched, his cock was now starting to become soft. He lowers his hand down to help Harry up from the ground. "so...harry begins" um what um would you like to do know?" Harry's face is showing signs of hope for a 2nd round. "oh I is quite tired now I am thinking I go to bed now" Krum states plainly, he picks up his wand and gives it a wave, instantly his clothes and Harry's begin to wrap themselves onto the two, the dome that encased the two seekers dissipated and harry felt the cold of the surrounding air attack his body with a fury as it rapidly chills the sweat on his body.

"vell I vill see you around Harry Potter I hope to see you around very ,very soon." Krum said suggestively. Harry looked at him and nodded happily "oh! I hope so!" as he began to turn away he felt a pain in his arse that was so acute he thought that maybe he had been hit with the crutiartus curse. He dropped down to the cold ground and grunted painfully, Krum heard this and turned and paced over to where Harry was " oh I forget let me help" Krum chuckled as he took his wand out once again and shot a small beam toward Harry. Instantly the pain eased to a dull throb. "I is sorry I cant relieve all the pain but I hope it helped."

Harry nodded thankfully "oh! Yes it did help." He said in a relieved tone. "vell I hope you sleep vell Harry." Krum said finally and then turned and walked away yawning. Harry then got up and sighed deeply and began to walk away with a slight limp back to the castle re-caping the events of the day knowing that the highlight would not be the fact that he succeded in his 1st task but how his world was rocked in a whole new way by the Quidditch legend Viktor Krum the seeker with true passion.


End file.
